Love Conquers All
by Autobot00001
Summary: After the supposed death of her husband, Prince Tristan, Princess Serenity runs away from her fiancé, Prince Bradley, after discovering her husband is alive and that she is pregnant. When she finds him, will their love be strong enough to protect themselves and their son from Bradley's vengeful strikes? Ardentshipping, Peachshipping, and Blackcatshipping. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there existed three kingdoms, the Red Rose Kingdom, the White Rose Kingdom, and the Black Rose Kingdom. For ages, these three kingdoms were allies who traded with each other and respected their boundaries. And yet, there was sadness throughout the White Rose Kingdom, for the king and queen were childless and were believed to be unable to conceive.

But then, one day, a miracle happened. The king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had beautiful auburn hair, cream-colored skin, and green eyes the color of sparkling emeralds. And because the king and queen's lives were made peaceful because of their daughter, she was given the name Serenity.

The king and queen of White Rose traveled to Red Rose soon after their daughter was born. The king of White Rose had been a life-long friend with the king of Red Rose, who had a son named Tristan, who was two years older than Serenity. When the queen of White Rose showed Serenity to Tristan, the innocent beauty of the baby princess had enchanted Tristan. Their parents noticed this and they soon decided that when they were older, Serenity would stay in Red Rose during the summer and Tristan would stay in White Rose during the winter, so that they would one day fall in love.

And so, when Serenity was four and Tristan was six, they began spending the summers and winters together. They became close friends and were practically inseparable. And as they grew older, they also grew closer until they ultimately fell in love. And on Serenity's eighteenth birthday, Tristan asked for her hand in marriage, to which she happily said yes.

Six months later, Tristan and Serenity were married. Their kingdoms celebrated this momentous occasion with great joy, for a month after the wedding, Tristan's father and Serenity's parents would step down and Tristan and Serenity would become king and queen of a united kingdom.

But as excited as Tristan and Serenity were about becoming king and queen, they were even happier to have each other. During the week after their wedding, Tristan and Serenity spent passionate nights together and never left each other's side. Tristan treated Serenity as his equal as well as his wife. He never yelled at her or hurt her in any way. It was the happiest week that the two of them had ever experienced.

But their happiness was not to last. After their week of passion and love, Tristan had been called away to assist the Black Rose Kingdom in a war against an enemy kingdom. Serenity waited faithfully for her husband to return, but after days of waiting, she received tragic news that Tristan had been killed in battle. Serenity was broken-hearted and soon fell into a deep depression.

Two weeks after receiving the news of Tristan's death, Serenity was courted by Prince Bradley of Black Rose. Serenity didn't want to accept Bradley's request since her heart belonged to Tristan alone, but her father convinced her to reconsider. And now, the Princess is engaged to Prince Bradley and she is two days away from the wedding, but she will soon receive news that will change everything she knows about her new future husband and news that will decide the fate of the three kingdoms.

**Me: Well, what do you guys think of my first fairytale? I only own the OC's. If you liked this story and want me to keep going, please review.**


	2. Arrival

Princess Serenity sat in the carriage as it entered the Black Rose Kingdom. She wore a beautiful white dress, for white was the color of her kingdom. She was on her way to meet her fiancé, Prince Bradley, and his family. She had heard many wonderful things about Prince Bradley, but even that could not ease her sorrow for the loss of her husband, Prince Tristan.

Serenity loved Tristan with all her heart, and when he was taken from her, she had lost the will to go on. But when Bradley courted her, for the sake of her father's kingdom, she had no choice but to accept.

As the carriage drew closer to the capitol of Black Rose, Serenity's mind raced back to when her father, King Robert, convinced her to accept Bradley's proposal.

* * *

"_But daddy, I'm not ready to marry someone again!" Serenity cried._

"_I know, darling," the king said, "but you must do this for the good of the people."_

_Serenity thought it over for a few moments, and then looked back at her father._

"_Alright," Serenity said with a teary smile, "I'll do it."_

* * *

It wasn't easy for Serenity to accept a marriage proposal so soon after her husband's death. In fact, everyone in White Rose besides the king was surprised by Serenity's decision, especially her mother, Queen Bethany. Bethany had always been concerned for her daughter's well-being, especially after Tristan's death, but for Serenity's sake, she never argued with Robert.

As Serenity's carriage approached the palace, her stomach started aching. She assumed it was from being nervous of meeting the Royal Family of Black Rose. Serenity had heard that the Royal Family of Black Rose had been friends with the Royal Families of White Rose and Red Rose, but that they had also kept things mostly to themselves, such as who the enemy kingdom was who attack Black Rose in the battle where Tristan had been killed. This had greatly disturbed Serenity, for she had always wanted to at least know who it was.

Soon the carriage stopped in front of a large palace, decorated in black roses. As Serenity exited the carriage, she was soon greeted by five people waiting for her at the entrance. One was a tall man with blonde hair. Serenity assumed he was Bradley. The others were a woman long blonde hair, a boy of six with blonde hair who looked scared, a woman with short dark-brown hair, and a man with spikey black hair with red highlights and golden blonde bangs. They were all dressed in black. The man with blonde hair then approached Serenity.

"It is good to finally meet you at long last, Princess Serenity," the man said as he took Serenity's hand and kissed it, "I am Prince Bradley, your fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Serenity said with a weak smile.

Bradley then took Serenity by the arm and walked her up to the other people waiting for her.

"Serenity, this is my twin sister, Princess Elizabeth, and her son Damien" Bradley said as he pointed out the woman with blonde hair and the little boy.

"It's nice to meet you," Serenity said.

"You too, my dear," Elizabeth said.

"And this is my cousin, Lord Yugi Muto, Duke of Black Rose's Northern Territories, and his wife, Téa," Bradley said pointing out the man with spikey hair and the woman with short brown hair.

"Hello," Serenity said.

Yugi walked up to Serenity and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry about your husband, Princess," Yugi said.

"Thank you, Lord Muto," Serenity said.

"Please, call me Yugi," Yugi said.

"Alright," Serenity said as she nodded her head.

"Now, if you would please follow me, Serenity" Bradley said, "I shall show you were you will be staying."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Serenity sat in the bedroom that had been prepared for her. She thought about how Bradley had a nice family, but also how it wasn't the family she wanted. She wanted to be part of Tristan's family again. She wanted to know the feeling of being in his arms again and how passionately he kissed her. But she knew in her heart that she would never again know that feeling.

All of a sudden, Serenity heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Serenity said.

The door opened and Téa came in.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Téa asked.

"Oh. Téa." Serenity said, "Please, call me Serenity. We are going to be family after all."

"I suppose so," Téa said.

"Is there something you need?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, there is," Téa said, "I just wanted to let you know that even though things might seem dark now, you won't have to go through this alone. If there is anything you need, please let me or Yugi know."

"Thanks, Téa," Serenity said with a smile.

"No problem," Téa said, "I have to go help prepare for dinner, but we can talk a little more later."

"Okay," Serenity said.

As Téa exited the room, Serenity thought that maybe Téa and Yugi could actually help her make Black Rose her new home. But even Téa and Yugi's kindness could not help Serenity to ease her sorrow. If things didn't get better soon, Serenity might actually be forced to do something drastic about the situation.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but don't worry, I'll try to make the next one even longer. I only own the OC's. Please review if you liked it, but ONLY if you liked it.**


	3. The Truth

"And this was my grandfather, King Bradley, whom my father named me after," Bradley boasted as he gave Serenity a tour of the palace.

"You look just like him," Serenity commented, pretending to show interest.

"Yes, yes I do," Bradley said with pride, "But I'm afraid we will have to continue the tour later. We must adjourn to the dining room."

"Splendid," Serenity said with a hint of sarcasm.

Bradley and Serenity then went from the main hall into the dining room. It was an elegant and large room with a very long dining table that had fine china plates, sterling silver cutlery, jewel encrusted golden goblets, and serving trays with rich food that you would normally see at a Christmas dinner. Bradley's sister and nephew, along with Yugi and Téa were already there.

"Well then," Bradley said, "Shall we be seated?"

"Sure," Serenity said.

Bradley took his seat and Serenity sat next to him.

"So where are the king and queen?" Serenity asked.

"My father is hunting with his friends, but he will be back for the wedding," Bradley explained, "and unfortunately, mine and Elizabeth's mother died when we were born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Serenity said.

"Yes, my father was devastated by her death, but he was happy to know that he had two pieces of her that she left behind," Bradley said as he took Serenity's hand, "I certainly hope that when we have children, you will still be here to raise them."

Serenity's face turned pink. However it was not from embarrassment, but from anger. Her parents had told her that both parents should be equally responsible in the upbringing of their children, not just the mother. The thought that Bradley wanted nothing to do with children other than having an heir to the throne had enraged Serenity. She didn't like him at all.

"Would you care for some wine, Princess?" One of the waiters asked her.

"Just one glass, please," Serenity said, "I have a limit."

The waiter then poured some wine into Serenity's goblet. Serenity then took a sip, but as she drank it, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She then dropped the goblet and the wine spilled onto the table and then into Bradley's lap.

"You clumsy idiot!" Bradley shouted, "These pants are silk!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Serenity said.

Bradley then stood up and struck Serenity across the face. Serenity then looked into Bradley's eyes and saw a mixture of rage and hatred. She then stood up and ran out of the dining room. She then went to her bedroom, lied down on the bed and started crying. She couldn't take it anymore. Tristan's death, her being betrothed to a man who struck her for a small accident, and not even being apologized to for it. She had to get out of this situation, and there was only one way: death. Serenity then sat down at the desk and started writing.

_Dear Mom and Daddy. I cannot go on any longer. I never wanted to marry a man who would no doubt abuse me when we were married. Therefore, I have taken my own life and by the time you read this I will be dead. May God reunite me and Tristan in heaven. Your daughter, Serenity._

Serenity then started walking towards the window. She was going to throw herself into the river below. But before she made it to the window, she felt a great discomfort in her stomach. She then grabbed a bucket and started vomiting into it. Téa, Yugi, and one of the servants then came into her room.

"Serenity?" Téa said, "Are you alright?"

Serenity then stopped vomiting.

"I don't know," Serenity said, "I just vomited for a whole minute. I don't know what's wrong."

"Let me feel your stomach, Princess," the servant said.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Trust me," the servant said.

The servant then placed his hand on Serenity's stomach. As he began to feel, his eyes went wide.

"Princess," the servant said, "I think you might be pregnant."

"What?!" Serenity said in shock, "That's impossible! How can you tell?!"

"Because my wife's stomach felt the same way when she was pregnant," the servant explained.

"Serenity, it's not impossible," Téa said, "You have all the symptoms. I could tell when you first arrived."

"How could you tell, Téa?" Yugi asked.

Téa then started to blush.

"You don't mean…!" Yugi started.

"I do, Yugi," Téa said, "I could tell Serenity was pregnant because I'm pregnant too."

"What?!" Yugi said in surprise.

"I know this is a big moment for you two, but you're missing the point," the servant said, "the princess has to leave now."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because, your husband, Prince Tristan, is really alive," the servant said.

Serenity gasped, "He's alive?! How do you know?!"

"Because Bradley wanted him dead so that he could have you," the servant explained, "I helped him escape before he was supposed to go to the battle where they would've killed him."

"Where is he?!" Serenity asked.

"I don't know," the servant said, "I told him not to tell me where he would go because he didn't want anyone to follow him. When Bradley found out about my treachery, he threatened to kill my wife and daughter if I told anyone what happened. But now that you know, you must leave."

"Okay," Serenity said.

"And you two," the servant said, "you have to go with her so they won't kill you either."

"Okay," Téa said.

"Here, give this to my parents," Serenity said as she handed the servant the letter she wrote, "It'll make it more convincing."

The servant read the letter.

"I will," he said, "It will definitely help."

"I can't thank you enough," Serenity said, "But what's your name."

"My name is Raphael," the servant said.

"Well thank you, Raphael," Serenity said.

Later that night, Serenity, Téa and Yugi snuck out of the castle and began their journey through the forest to find Tristan. Serenity couldn't believe that her husband was alive, or that she was pregnant with his baby, but one thing was certain. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms once again.

* * *

**Me: Well, what did you guys think? I'd like to thanks white pedal for helping me and being my coauthor on this story. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


End file.
